Love Is A Sickness
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara's sick, Sasori has to take care of him. And Sasori dose 'take care' of him, Yaoi, DeixSaso all characters belong to rightful owner, not me.


**Well lookie here, a new SasoxDei! Hehe I know, I'm not to good at love making scenes, I have only wrote one before on anther site, so give me a little props. Well on to the story, hope you enjoy**

A small whimper came from the bed next to him. The red head raised to find a lump wiggling around. Sasori tilted his head, _'damn brat, had to go and wake me.' _Deidara whimpered again, and flipped over in the bed. Sasori spotted sweat running down Deidara's face. Out of curiosity, Sasori walked over to the sleeping blonde. His face was a light red, and his breaths were strangled.

Sasori placed a hand on the blondes forehead then yanked it away. He was burning up. The blondes eye's fluttered open.

"Danna…What's wrong un?" The blonde sat up in bed, and his sunny hair fell over his eye.

"Your running a fever, brat."

"Ok un." Deidara fell forward, lucky for him, Sasori was close enough that Deidara's head just laid against the red heads stomach. "Your so cool, it feels good…yeah." Sasori's muddy eye's stared at the blonde, _'He is cute when he sleeps…wait, what am I thinking?'_ Deidara's arm locked around Sasori, and pulled him closer.

"Get off brat!" Sasori protested, and tried pushing Deidara off of him.

"Danna…no…un." Sasori stopped his fight,

"What?" Deidara lifted his head, and a blue eye shimmered in the candle light,

"I want you to sleep with me, you body feels so good un." Sasori could feel his cheeks redden, "Please Danna…" Deidara's was trying his hardest not to close his eye's till he got an answer. _' He's even cuter when he begs, ah I need to stop that.' _

"Fine, brat." Deidara smiled and scooted over in bed making room for him. Sasori pulled back the covers, and laid down. Deidara snuggled against him, Sasori stiffened and the sudden contact. Deidara's short breath tickled Sasori's chest. Deidara's skin felt wonderful against him, and his blonde hair. Oh that wonderful blonde hair. His fingers ran through it, it was as soft as he had imagined. He wanted more.

Sasori's hand slid down Deidara's back and drew him closer. A soft moan escaped the blonde. That sweet sound. _'What is going on with me? Why dose he have that power over me?' _Sasori spared a glance at the blonde. This is not the first time he felt this way about the brat. At first he was a nuisance, but he grew on him. He had been having these feelings for him for about a month now, but just ignored them, thinking it was nothing.

"Mm…Sasori…" the blonde whimpered. The red head eye's widened. That was music to his ears. A bulge formed in Sasori's pants at the noise. His muddy eye's glanced down at the now sleeping blonde. The eye's landed on his pinkish lips, plump and inviting. _'one little kiss wont hurt…'_ Sasori's lips moved closer and closer, _'just a little more…' _the door swung open and light filled the room, _'Damn!'_

"Sasori what are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"Deidara's sick, so I'm watching after him." Sasori stated a matter-of-factly. "What do you want Kisame?" Yes Sasori was a little irritated not being able to capture those luscious lips.

"Leader wants to talk to you and Deidara." Sasori let you a sigh,

"Will you watch after Deidara, I wont be long?" Kisame nodded. "There's some cold medicine in the bathroom give some to the brat." Sasori walked out the door, and shut it. Deidara's eye darted open,

"Where did Sasori go un?"

"Shut up and take this cold medicine." Kisame shoved the spoon in the blondes mouth.

"Ewww Kisame that is nasty!"

"Sasori, where is Deidara?"

"He's sick sir." He stared Leader in the eye, something only Itachi had only ever done. Leader sighed,

"Fine, tell Kisame to find Hidan and Kakuzu, looks like they will have to carry out this mission."

Sasori walked out of the room, and headed to the kitchen, _'Deidara probably need something to drink'_ He stepped into the kitchen and spotted Kisame,

"I thought I told you to watch over Deidara!" Kisame looked up from the refrigerator ,

"I am, the brat wanted something to drink after taking his medicine." Sasori sighed taking the orange juice from his hand,

"Thanks Kisame, leader wants you to summon Hidan and Kakuzu." Sasori walked away from a grumbling shark man.

The door cracked open, and muddy eye's searched the room. Deidara was sitting on the bed, a dazed look on his face. He put the cup on the nightstand. A unfamiliar bottle caught his eye, he picked it up, _'KISAME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! You spiked Deidara's medicine!' _He glanced down at the drunk blonde.

Deidara stood up and grabbed Sasori shirt, a drunken smile on his face,

"Hey Danna-hiccup-will you do me a favor un?"

"What…?" Deidara leaned up, his breath dancing on Sasori's face,

"Kiss me." Sasori's face reddened, without waiting for an answer, Deidara leaned up, and pressed his lips against the puppet masters. The lips were so soft, Sasori didn't want to pull away, but he did anyways.

"Deidara, your drunk you don't know what you are doing." A wicked smile crossed Deidara's lips,

"I know-hiccup-exactly what I-hiccup-want un." He leaned up captured the red heads lips again. _'Heh, what will it hurt, he is drunk, so he wont remember anything.' _Sasori started kissing back, slowly backing Deidara to the bed. Then Sasori and Deidara toppled on the bed. Sasori's lips moved down to his neck, gently nipping, he was rewarded with a moan.

Sasori ran his hand over the blondes naked chest(he only slept in boxers.) Deidara moaned at the small pleasure of the puppet masters hand. The hand keep reaching lower and lower. His hand stopped at the waist band of Deidara's boxers,

"Danna…"The blonde whined. The puppet masters placed his lips back on the blondes,

"Shuu…in do time my sweet." He purred, then licked Deidara's cheek, He yanked his boxers off in one swift motion. The cold air rushed around his sensitive skin, making Deidara gasp. Sasori took this invitation, wrapping his lips around the other man, and sliding his tongue in. He exploded the moist cavern, his lips covering the blondes moans.

Deidara slid his hands up the puppeteers chest, thus sending Sasori over the edge. He got off the bed, connected his chakra strings to Deidara. He forced him off the bed, making the blonde undress the red head. Deidara was on his knees, a thin pair of boxers separating Deidara and Sasori growing erection.

Deidara smiled and pressed his lips to the skin right above the waistband. He yanked them down, moving his lips to the head. Sasori's head lulled back, letting out a groan. Sasori grabbed the artists head, and pushed it, causing the blonde to take the whole thing in his mouth. The blonde started sucking, Sasori tangled his fingers in the blonde hair,

"h…harder." Deidara complied, Sasori almost reached his climax, the blonde hummed, Sasori moaned

"Ahh…Deidara." as the white sticky liquid filled the blondes mouth. Sasori untangled his hands, and pulled the blonde up to him. He licked the white liquid off the blondes lips, before claiming his lips again.

He pushed Deidara back on the bed, then straddled him. He placed three fingers in Deidara's mouth,

"Suck." and Deidara did. Sasori worked his way down the artists body, nipping and licking, leaving a pink trail. Sasori positioned himself at Deidara's entrance,

"This may hurt…" He muttered as he pulled his lubricated fingers out of the blondes mouth, saliva connecting them. Sasori pushed one finger in, then another, then the last one. Grunts and groans came from the blonde as Sasori spread him open. His fingers were soon replaced with his throbbing erection. Deidara grabbed the bed spread, as the puppeteer started to move.

"Dan…na…you…are bigger than…I thought un…" The bomber panted. Sasori pulled Deidara up in his grasps,

"I know Deidei, I'm sorry." He fasten his pace, causing the blonde whimper and moan.

"Danna…" His teeth clamped around the puppet masters neck. Sasori didn't mind, he knew he was causing the blonde as much pain. His pace started to level out, and Deidara released his bite in the mans neck. Sasori found the prostate,

"DANNA!" Sasori smiled at this, and keep hitting that spot. Deidara bit his lip to keep himself from getting the others attention. The red head grabbed Deidara's dick and started pumping, he licked his way up the blondes body.

"Call my name." he said by the bombers ear. He hit the prostate again,

"SASORI DANNA!"

"hehe, good boy." His lips settled around the blondes, as the moans filled his mouth. The pumping continued, and Deidara reached his peak. His seeds spilled over the bed, their stomachs, and Sasori's hand. Deidara's entrance tightened as his seed were spilled. Causing Sasori to come. The substance dripped out of him as he fell back on the bed. The puppet master pulled out of the blonde, and laid down beside him, both panting heavily. Sasori pulled the blonde to his chest.

Deidara raised his head, and kissed Sasori's chin. He captured the bombers lips one last time before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Sasori woke up the next morning before the blonde. He went to eat, then came back with a cup of juice for the blonde. He was awake, with a smile on his face.

"Morning Danna un." Sasori sat on the side of the bed, and brushed the blondes hair out of his face,

"How do you feel?" The bomber leaned up close to Sasori,

"Wonderful." He pressed his lips to the red head, at first, his eye's were wide, then they slowly closed. His hand tangled in the blondes hair, and pulled his deeper into the kiss.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." Deidara smiled a seductive smile,

"I don't remember all of it un, why don't you refresh my memory yeah." Sasori smiled, and pushed Deidara back on the bed, for the nights actions to be replayed.

**Well what do you think? Send me comments on what I can do better for another yaoi. R&R**


End file.
